tartandolphin11sfandomcom-20200214-history
Funny Mining Sim Stories
I hAd MoRe MyThiCaLs ThAn YoU August 5 2018 So this guy (queitdamien) wanted my level 1 golden unicorn, my level 1 night dweller, my level one pirate pupper and my level 6 (almost 7) Clouticorn. The first time he was offering tons of epic and a few legendary's. After I declined he asked why and I told him, All the things I was offering that you wanted are mythical, then he says, I had more mythical items up then you! I knew that wasn't true because I went though his whole inventory and not a single mythical pet was there. I don't know if he was dumb or was trying to scam me out of mythical pets with legendary stuff but the second time he put up a ton of legendary stuff, sadly my game disconnected before I could tell him that stuff was legendary, But I did take some pics with my phone that I will upload later Beggers/scammers/random friend request September 9th 2018 So I've had my fair share of scammers, beggers and people that never really talk that send me friend request because I have robux and because I'm good at the game but there has been maybe one or two times were someone tries to be my friend because I'm a pro and they wanna be just like me. I get tons of friend requests and a lot of them are just from random noobs that don't even talk in the chat, but sometimes there will be someone that does talk that will send me a friend request and most likely they are a kid that just wants good stuff or free robux, and just to be clear I don't even give robux to my friends, but what I think is even more strange is the fact they will start hating on me if I don't become there friend or if I don't give them an item that they want. Guys just be careful because there is a lot of people that will hate on you or say something that isn't true to make you free bad to get something they want. The worst lair ever So I was in a trade with a guy (The_AmazingBro) and he really wanted my dark wings pet accessory, I don't have much use in trading because I almost have everything but he did have a few things that I didn't have yet, he put up starry patriot skin and said that it was a little better then pumpkin inferno, I looked up both the skins and he lied to me, pumpkin inferno is a little better then starry and is the skin I use plus I use dark wings for my pet so I didn't wanna trade them away. Also the same guy (The_AmazingBro) was trading this other guy (zky197) and he asked me what was better inferno wings or twitch wings, I already new that twitch wings are gonna trash but I looked them up anyway just to be sure and I said inferno wings are better and The_AmazingBro called lies on that. Being worked on